The Legend of Ganondorf
by Eyes Half Open
Summary: We have all seen the life of Link, now see the life of Ganondorf.


The Legend of Ganondorf

By Mandi Cross

Before ill crept onto the land of Hyrule, All was well. The Triforce was distributed equally among the creatures. The Hylians owned the Triforce of courage, the royal family owned Wisdom, and an unknown creature possessed the Triforce of power.

All the races shared the land equally, even the Gerudos. As you may not know, Gerudos were not a bad race, they were simply poor. The Gerudos were the peasants of Hyrule. Most had no homes or way of making rupees while others were taken in by the middle classes. Many of the homeless Gerudos became desperate and resorted to stealing and murder. The race of woman made a group of thieves and all worked together to steal from the rich and live off their wealth. Every so often, a male Gerudo is born. The only Gerudo to exist during this time was Ganondorf. He grew up living with the thieving women and hated every bit of it. He refused to pay any attention when they tried to teach him the techniques of theft. He believed there was a better way.

Ganondorf grew up to be a very honest man and very understanding. He got his own group together to go around Hyrule and help the needy races. He called his group the "Hylian Helps."

They often asked the king for even just a few rupees to help his race and the others. The king refused to pay a Gerudo, whose race had stolen many rupees from him in the past. Ganondorf was disappointed, but he found other ways.

He and his group of followers did good deeds and the middle class people of Hyrule gladly paid them for it. No one in the villages and forests looked at them badly, they were well known and appreciated, but one man who hid in the shadows watched Ganondorf with a particular interest. The man's name was Frome. No one knew he had even existed because he hid behind a cloak of darkness in the land.

One day, Frome came out of hiding and approached Ganondorf. He strange man who hid his face spoke to him from under his cloak. "I have something I think you might be interested in" Frome said. Ganondorf looked at the man with sympathy and curiosity. "Do you need help good sir?" Ganondorf asked Frome. He must have smiled because Ganondorf could see something shining in the area of his mouth. "I do need help, and you can give it to me, by taking this away from me." He held out a beautifully red glowing triangle object towards Ganondorf. Ganondorf's eyes widened and he was instantly poisoned by the radiance of the object. "It has poisoned my mind of harmful and cruel things that I have spent years resisting. I believe it should belong to you Ganondorf, you obviously need the power more than I do." Frome said. Ganondorf seemed to not hear a word of it. He never took his wide eyes off of the precious object. He took it and was intoxicated by its power. It was that day that Hyrule changed.

Ganondorf got his gang together and gave them new orders. The Hylian Helps all looked at each other with confusion and fear; they did not do what Ganondorf asked. Ganondorf grew violent and angry and threatened them all to follow him or to lose their lives and the lives of their family. No one believed the idea of such a gentle and caring man could do such a thing. They were terribly wrong. One by one, Ganondorf slaughtered his old followers and their families.

One family in particular belonged to a man named Kep. Kep was the father of Link and he was one of Ganondorf's followers. He had seen the wrath of Ganondorf and was now convinced that Ganondorf was evil. He told his wife to take their new born baby boy to Kikori Forest. They knew he would be safe there. The wife ran away shortly before Ganondorf showed up at their home. With one quick slash, Kep was dead. Ganondorf searched the house for his wife, but found no one. He left the house and barely saw Kep's wife heading toward the forest. She sensed his eyes upon her and she started to move quickly. Ganondorf fired up his left hand and shot a glow of evil energy at her. The blast hit about half a minute later. She became very injured and was dying quickly, but she pushed herself towards the forest. She left link by the front entrance and left a Hylian treasure with him and started to head back. She bumped into Ganondorf and he quickly killed her.

Link was safe from Ganondorf because he did not know of Link's existence and even if he did, the forest would protect him. Link was the only survivor of that horrible slaughter.

That was a long time ago. Ganondorf had not been seen for about 10 years. He stayed in Hiding, just like the man before him. No one had heard of him throughout those 10 long years. It was a time for peace in Hyrule. People believed that Ganondorf died and they would never have to worry about him again. But again, they did not have the wisdom to know that he was very much alive and plotting his next move.

Ganondorf showed himself to the king and requested forgiveness and that he will gladly follow the King. By then, the king had a 10 year old girl who he had given the royal family treasure to. She prophesized Ganondorf's arrival and she sensed bad things to happen because of it. She warned her father but he refused to believe her. He was convinced that Ganondorf was a changed man. The King accepted him and he was now a follower of the king. This allowed Ganondorf access to all rooms of the castle. That was the first step in Ganondorf's plans.

Before anyone could possibly see it coming, he kidnapped the princess. He knew that if he were to do this, all of Hyrule would be in panic and whoever had the Triforce of courage would come out of hiding and challenge him. Ganondorf planned this all out perfectly, I mean, he had 10 years to think about it. He wanted all the Triforce holders in one room so that he can drain the power from them and keep them all to himself. He caused chaos all over Hyrule to inform the courage-holder that he was needed. Sure enough, the man who possessed the Triforce of courage was Link.

Link grew powerful, wise, and skilled and righted wrongs and fixed Hyrule little by little until he found Ganondorf. When he did, they went through a horrific battle. The battle lasted long and Ganondorf pulled a lot of tricks, like turning into a more powerful being; Ganon, and destroyed the evil castle they were fighting on. In the end, only one man stood, and that was Link. He had defeated Ganon and got all the revenge he wanted. Hyrule was at peace once more.


End file.
